Cold War
Back to: Phoenix-Reborn II (P-R) __forceTOC__ Background Background events culminating to the Cold War between Phoenix and Sapian and its allies. The Cold War was the culmination of years of tensions between Phoenix, Clone and Sapian. Eimac being an ex-Phoenix member. And P-R being part of the United Guilds of Bloodfin (UGOB), a U.N. type of organization founded by Bulatah. These events would shape up to erupt the largest, and longest war in the history of Phoenix. Ongoing Insurgency During the waning aftermath of the Clone Insurgency during PHNIX I, which left Clone in defeat, Eimac hid from Phoenix until Akask returned to Star Wars Galaxies from exile. Once returned, Akask took command of P-R with Dobam. Eimac resurfaced into Phoenix's view when he yet again started to declare himself superior; despite being proven wrong during the entire Clone Insurgency war. With Phoenix rising in numbers and power, they took no heed to his threats as serious, and therefore declared no major military operations to stop Eimac. The Order Created by Emperor Scaid, the Order is a secretive and ancient alliance of Guilds. The Order trained soldiers and Jedi that belonged to the guilds that joined it. Sapian was the first guild to join, followed by Clone and later P-R. The military intervention in Sapian left Akask and Bulatah at odds against each other. Seeking to make amends, Sapian's leader, Bulatah, contacted Akask on mid-July 2009 and invited him to join a group of guilds called the "Order", a group in which Sapian and Clone were part of. Bulatah hoped that this would bring the tensions down between Phoenix and Sapian, and would eventually lead to a treaty of peace between Phoenix and Clone. Akask met with the High Command in the White House in Phoenix City. After much discussion, they agreed to join the Order. Shortly afterwards, Bulatah made an official state visit to Phoenix City, to meet with Akask in person. This being the first time the two leaders met in peace; previously, Bulatah and Akask met during the military intervention. Emperor Scaid laid out the organization of the Order, with Phoenix controlling Talus and Sapian controlling Dantooine. Relations between both guilds remained on friendly terms. With both leaders conversing and meeting frequently. During late July, Sapian was celebrating the inauguration of Chancellor Kuarama, the new Co-Leader of Sapian; Bulatah formally invited Phoenix to attend. Akask and a few members decided to attend and observe Sapian's traditions. What they experienced was pure Roleplay; amusing to the Phoenix PvPers. From that event forward, Akask felt a strange sensation of a once more a growing rift between Phoenix and Sapian. Operation: Enduring Freedom Starting on August 4th 2009, Operation: Enduring Freedom was the entire bulk of military action by Phoenix against Clone and Sapian during the Cold War. Trial of Clement XVI On August 4th, 2009, an ex-Phoenix member, Clement XVI invited P-R to Sapian City in order to side with him in his appeal against Bulatah; stating clearly that Eimac and Clone troops were present. Akask and Dobam quickly assembled a group of over ten members and ventured into the capital of Sapian. Once arrived, they quietly oversaw the court case between Clement XVI and Bulatah, with Clone sitting across the room from Phoenix; presiding over the court case was Judge (and Chancellor at the same time), Kuarama. As the case began to unravel, Akask couldn't stand the asinine and biased court. Akask voiced his opinions about how a conflict of interest was brewing, and that Kuarama would undoubtedly favor Bulatah. Once they threatened to kick Phoenix out, and Eimac started his threats toward Phoenix; Akask and Dobam ordered Phoenix to apprehed Eimac. Eimac vowed to destroy Phoenix once and for all. A battle ensued within the court room, Phoenix defeated Eimac and his Clone members and Bulatah banned Phoenix from the Guild Hall; with Clement XVI witnessing everything. Outside, Akask and Bulatah both exchanged a barrage of words, Akask declaring Bulatah biased, unfair, and a tyrant for being the sole leader of Sapian for all time. Seeing as the conflict progresse, Kuarama decided to leave Sapian at that time; Bulatah immediately vacated the scene. Clement XVI, witnessing how much Phoenix has evolved and grown in strength, concluded that he should re-join P-R; his skills and strength would make Phoenix a powerful PvP guild in the Galaxy. The Cold War has erupted. After the court case, P-R returned to Phoenix City to celebrate their immense victory. The victories against Clone, the triumph of words at Sapian City, and the joining of a powerful member left Phoenix in a zealous mood. After the entertainment and socialization, Akask gave a speech about how Phoenix will respond to Clone's attacks, other insurgent guild's threats, Sapian's suspicious negotiations with Clone. On that same day, August 4th 2009, Akask declared the start of "Operation: Enduring Freedom", where Phoenix will bring Eimac to justice and deal relentlessy with any guild that supports Clone. The Cold War The High Command launched intelligence operations in both Sapian City (Dantooine) and Coruscant (Lok) to get a detailed perspective for possible military operations. Skirmishes with Clone continued during this time. On (Date here) spy Gobbles reported to Akask and Dobam that Clone had a seat in Sapian's Advisory Council Building, And intelligence officer Bovell reported the sightings of suspicious people visiting Phoenix City, and of having found a -DCW- outpost in the outskirts of Phoenix City. This gave the High Command enough evidence to declare an official state of military readiness. All guilds but Sapian accepted Phoenix's declaration of war. Yet tensions remained high as both guilds showed off their military capabilities. Yet, the Cold War was not only a show of combat strength, but also of economic strength. Phoenix City had, by this time, its own mall. Bustling with activity of traders, the Phoenix Mall became the epitome of what can be accomplished with time and cooperation. Phoenix members leveled up, traded resources, and built equipment of all kinds here; and sold them to other players as well. Invasion of Coruscant Mission Accomplished Phoenix City Celebration